Professor Saxon
by JinxRomance
Summary: What if The Master had gone back in time three years instead of 18 months? What if he had to have a cover as a College professor? And what if met a human girl that seemed to know much more then she let on? Master/OC AU. M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

The Master walked down the path of the college, looking around. The drumbeat was loud in his mind, banging and banging. It drove him, and whilst arriving to 'Earth', 2005 to be exact, he had come up with a plan. It would take time, and he would have to wait three years until the Doctor arrived back here, which he would being the prat that he is.

First off, he would need a cover to last the three years he would have to wait. He already had his past made up and fabricated, and future as well. When the time comes, he would be the one who took care of that Christmas Star invasion to help along with his 'Aliens are real' plan when he becomes Prime Minister. Oh, it would all be too easy to win their puny, singular, human hearts.

As he walked, he saw a girl trip and fall, her books in her arms going everywhere. He snickered to himself, shaking his head mutely.

"Nice going!" A kid yelled as he ran by, making other kids laugh. _Humans_. He thought as he made his way over to the girl. _Little monsters_.

He bent down to help get her books, making her head shoot to look at him. "You alright?" He asked, putting on a charming smile. If he were going to be on this pathetic spit of rock, he would have to act like a 'nice guy'. That was going to take awhile to get use to for sure.

"Yeah, fine." She muttered, taking the books he held out to her, both standing now. "I've never seen you before." She said and he raised a brow.

"Well, there are a lot of hu- people here." He had to correct himself fast. "I doubt you can remember all of them." He said with a small chuckle, but she just shrugged.

"I normally do..." She muttered to herself, but with his Time Lord hearing, he heard it perfectly.

"Well, as a matter of fact, I am new here." He said, and she smirked just a tiny bit but it was gone in a flash. This intrigued him. "I was wondering, could you-"

"Over there." She cut him, making him want to hit her. No human cuts him off mid-sentence, but he swallowed back the rage, looking over to the building she pointed to.

"Ah, thank you...?" He raised his brows in question and she bit her lip.

"Jade." She answered.

He held his hand out and she shuffled the books in her arms, taking his hand gingerly. "Professor Saxon."

* * *

><p>"What do you mean I have to take another English?" Jade asked her Guidance Counselor.<p>

"Well, your credits are lacking and the only way to graduate on time is if you take an extra English this year and next year." She said, looking to me.

I groaned, shaking my head. I was a Jr and the year had just started. "Fantastic. My last two years and my only open spaces will be spent up on English." I muttered, leaning back in the chair and crossing my arms.

"Sorry, but that's how it is." She said, handing me my schedule. I was able to glance down to see what the new order was, before jumping up and grabbing my books.

"Shit, I'm gonna be late!"

* * *

><p>He had already read the entire textbook and six of the books he was suppose to teach to these disgusting humans. The classroom had filled up, most of them seeing him and straying towards the back. He would have to work on his aura. His Time Lord senses must have been waving out, giving them a very bad sense.<p>

As the class was almost full, he sighed and stood, turning around and started writing 'Professor Saxon' on the board. The bell had rang and he turned, looking upon the different aged teenagers. Some were probably in their young to mid twenties, other were adults. "Welcome to English!" He said with a smile. "I'll be your teacher this ye-"

He was cut off as the door busted open, and the human female from earlier came in, making other students laugh. "Nice going spaz." One kid yelled, making her look down some. Oh, this was just too brilliant. He had a feeling he was going to have fun playing with her.

"S-sorry I'm late." She said, then stopped as she spotted me, color draining from her face. He took this time to take her appearance in. She was short, perhaps around 5"2'. She had emerald eyes that shone behind her brown hair that continued to go in her face. She was slim, but he could see the underlining muscles in her arms as she held the books.

"Thank you for joining us." He said with a smirk. "Have a seat." He motioned to a spot in the front, and she put her head down as she walked down the steps, sliding down the long table and taking her seat. She pulled out her textbook and opened it, keeping her eyes off of me. "As I was saying." He said, looking back up and over the students. "I'm Professor Saxon." His eyes caught Jade's, and she was transfixed. "And I'll be your teacher for this year."


	2. Chapter 2

_The rage and the blood and the pain and the drums. The never ending drums that echoed through the darkness as a horrid, cold laugh comes from the depths. An airship. A man who not from this world stood and began to crumble as the drums got louder. The darkness was back, and there was screaming and pain. The drums continued as the cold laughter came once more. It would all end._

* * *

><p>The Master walked the grounds, bored. It was around four AM human time, so all the apes were sleeping. Being a Time Lord, he needed around twenty hours at most during a human week. So, for wit hthe drums pounding in his mind, he normally only got eight a week.<p>

He sighed as he looked up to the stars, putting his hands in his pockets. He missed Gallifrey. He wondered what was happening. How the Time War went. Since there were no Daleks running around, the Time Lord's had to have won. If the war was over, then he could go back home. No more running. No more being afraid.

As he was in thought, he heard something that made him spin on the spot, eyes darting around before landing on a form a ways away, sitting by the small lake. "Here come the drums, here come the drums!" She whispered, but with his sensitive Time Lord hearing, it was clear as day.

Jade sat under a tree, open text books around here and writing in a notebook, headphones in her ears as she nodded her head some to the music. He walked up behind her, glancing around at all the books. She had three history, four English's, an art one and a physics one. That made him smirk a bit. He graduated the academy with a physics degree.

He stayed there for a bit, listening to her hum as she continued to write in her notebook, looking from book to book without even noticing The Master behind her. He was a bit curious as to why she was up so late, none-the-less actually doing school work of all things. What he's seen from these apes the past month he's been here, is they try to avoid all work as much as possible. Lazy, arrogant, worthless apes. They expect so much without having to do anything at all.

He shook his head and crouched down to the side of her, pulling out one of her earphones. "I don't think you're suppose to be out here." He said, making her jump, looking to him as he grinned.

"P-Professor!" She gasped, going to pick up all of her books. He sighed some, already tired of being called that. He just got done being Professor Yana. He wanted _his_ name back. People cowering at the mere mention of The Master.

"Relax." He said, sitting down and stretching one leg up as he rested his arm on the knee of the other. "I was just wondering what song you were listening to?" He glance over to her, raising a brow in question.

"Oh, uh. Voodoo child by Rouge Traders..."

* * *

><p>She handed him one headphone and he took it, looking at it intently. It was like he had never seen one, and was trying to dissect it with his eyes. She raised her brows, a bit amused at the expression on his face, before he looked over and put it in his ear. "Play it." He ordered, and she pursed her lips out, playing the song.<p>

She watched him, his face completely stoic and body still. Her eyes glanced down at his finger that laid on his propped up knee, brows coming together. He was tapping a beat of four, which he seemed to always do without knowing it during class. It never meant anything, until now. Her dream came into her mind once more. The cold laughing, the single man crumbling and those never ending drums.

It took her a minute to realize he had stopped tapping finger, and as she looked back up to him slowly, he was looking to her curiously. "Why are you up so late?" He asked, handing back the head piece.

"Nightmares." She muttered.

He gave a small smirk, before wiping it away. "And what are afraid of?" He asked, almost in a sing song voice.

"You wouldn't understand." She muttered, looking away and missing the flare of anger that crossed his face.

"You'd be surprised." He said, but she just shook her head, making his anger grow even more.

She began closing her books and notebook, gathering them all into her arms and stood, Saxon standing as well. "I'd best be off. The patrol will be here within two minutes."

* * *

><p>The Master watched her walk off, eyes narrowing. There was something off about her, he could feel it. Plus, she just royally ticked him off. He turned and walked the other way, putting his hands in his pockets as he went into thought.<p>

She had the oddest look on her face when she saw him tapping the drums. How curious. Plus the whole nightmare thing. He now made it is goal to find out about this ape, and he was sure it was going to be rather fun to play with her. She seemed so easily flustered.


End file.
